batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Promachination
Promachination was a technology that was capable of transforming anything , including entire continents, into wholly Machina based components in a relatively short time-span. This highly advanced process was result of the troubled Baelhiet's tireless efforts when he gained help from his spirit Daimon on the advanced secrets of machina. Building on the advancements of Emperor Olgan, he greatly increased the potential that machina had for the future. With these newfound ideas, Baelheit quickly gained great recognition by Alfard's government officials as well as its citizens in its potential for unheard of amounts of progress and prosperity. Promachination was quickly accepted by the Alfard Empire which lead to its exponential growth of power for its military forces with machina and related sciences. Life in Alfard as a result became much more technology dependent with everything from walking to simple labor being assisted by machina within the major city of Mintaka, Alfard's capitol. While these things were indeed beneificial to the people of Alfard, Promachination also served a sinister double purpose for the entire world of floating continents. Due to Baelheit's tragic past involving the Malideiter Project that resulted in the death of his wife and the grave injuries his daughter sustained, he wished to see nothing more than to have the culprit responsible for his sorrow; Wings of the Heart annililated from existence. With Promachination, Baelheit knew he could destroy the very things that had tainted the earth one thousand years before and prevent it from happening again. Thus ubenownst to the rest of the continents, Baelheit had ordered his armies lead by the members of the Machina Vanguard to invade and begin forcibly terraforming the lands of the other nations. All of this in order to sever the power in the hearts of everyone and within his own mind, save the world as well. Even with each member's formidable skill and weaponry however they were eventually defeated in the end when the malideiter Sagi fused his heart with his Guardian Spirit granting him the power to destroy even Machina Arma. However in the end these only proved to be set-backs for the determined lord who reveals the ultimate culmination of his Promachination plan;Tarazed, a massive super-fortress made entirely of machinery and a continent in its own right. Indeed Baelheit declares that the entire Alfard empire and its people would abandon their own home continent and live upon it. He then decries that all of the continents including Alfard would be destroyed by Tarazed to sever all connections to the ancient Wings of the Heart. Those that wished to escape destruction could choose to board at the cost of their heart wings being removed. Despite his plan nearing completion, Baeheit is confronted by Sagi, Milly and Gullio and is defeated on the control bridge of Tarazed. After a prolonged conversation and the refusal of his spirit Daimon to help him, he begins to doubt his over-zealous goals and his own logic. Before he is even able to make amends he is stabbed through the heart by the decietful and mad Verus, who is revealed to have been orchestrating events from behind the scenes to gain absolute power over the forces of Promachination. However unlike Baelheit he intended to abuse this power and rule with an iron and bloody fist. Sagi and company then confronted the mad Questor in the core of Tarazed defeating him in battle despite his army of newly aquired machina. Gravely injured and refusing to give up, Verus once again activates the machina who are prepared to eat the weakend Sagi and his friends. But Verus is shocked when energy from Malpercio's afterlings powering the machines instead turn them against him. They viscously bite at him until he slumps to the floor; dead. Suddenly, when it seems the worst is over, Verus's body emits a black and twisted energy that reveals itself as Wiseman, who had been living within the quester's heart communicating with him and manipulating the old man to better himself in the end. It seems, Wiseman also seeked to use Promachination to grow in power, if only to devour more hearts and rule the universe as his own. He too is struck down despite nearly succeding in his plans. After both tyrant's defeats the core of Tarazed begins to destabalize due to the destruction wrought in the battles. Sagi and Milly just barely manage to escape as Tarazed crashes to earth in brillant explosions, ending the threat of Promachination for good. Category:Events